This invention relates to a slot machine with three or more moving elongated reels which are parallel with each other in a horizontal position that stop at arbitrary times. Upon these reels are several kinds of graphic patterns which will depict wins by number of matched patterns. A housing encloses the reels with a viewing window in front thereof through which the graphic patterns will be displayed. The front glass display will consist of display windows that are in the shape of a triangle and each triangle will be placed accordingly to form a larger triangle. This is where the idea of a PYRAMID comes from.
Heretofore slot machines of different design have been set forth in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,052, 4,363,486 and 5,108,349. These patents differ from the present invention in several respects.